Always her Piper (discontinued)
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: Just based off of some of the episode titles for season 3. Some Vauseman angst/fluff. My first attempt at an OITNB fanfic, I'm used to writing for OUAT so please be nice haha. TRIGGER WARNING of mentions of attempted rape.
1. Chapter 1

Alex knew that by coming here she risked being thrown in the SHU. She knew she risked coming into contact with Carlin again, which could also have her thrown in the SHU if she got her hands on her again. She still hated Piper for ratting on her and getting her carted back to Litchfield, but for all she hated her, she loved her even more. And the thought of someone else touching her hurt Alex. The thought of someone trying to touch her without Piper's permission filled her with rage. It made her even madder that she would get away with it because Piper refused to snitch on her. She claimed it was because she wasn't a snitch- but Alex knew she was afraid that if she snitched Carlin would come back for more. Of course Alex couldn't let it slide. She confronted the bitch and would have got more than a few punches in had Big Boo not pulled her off, reminding her off the consequences. But in the moment Alex didn't give a shit about the consequences- she cared about defending Piper. Now here she found herself in Piper's block, right outside the cube she shared with Red. Alex knew she wouldn't be sleeping, how could she after such a vicious attack? She just heard Piper gasp at the sight of someone outside of her cube over Red's snoring.

"It's just me." Alex whispered. "Don't be scared."

"Alex?" Piper asked, confused. "But- but you're not speaking to me. What are you doing here? You're going to get into trouble." Alex tiptoed right over to Piper and bent down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm still pissed at you, but I couldn't leave you in here alone after what she tried to do to you. I know you, Pipes, and I know you can't be alone right now." Piper reached out and gently brushed her fingertips along the purple bruising around Alex's eye.

"Did she do that to you?" Piper asked. "Did you get into a fight with her over what happened? Alex, please don't. I've already got you locked up in here, I don't want you getting into any more trouble…"

"Shh." Alex said gently, taking Piper's hand away from her face. "It was my choice to punch her, Piper. I wasn't going to let that bitch away with what she tried to do. I know I'm mad, but even when I'm mad you're still my Pipes and nobody fucks with you. Now scoot over." Piper didn't need to be told twice. Truth be told she was terrified, and Alex always made her feel safe. Piper scooted closer to the wall and Alex slotted in behind her, wrapping her arms protectively around her. She softly kissed the back of her neck.

"Go to sleep Pipes." Alex breathed against her ear. "I'm here, you're safe kid." Piper focused on the rhythm of Alex's heart against her back. She used it to help lull her off to sleep. But Alex did not rest so easily. She just wanted to make sure keep Piper safe.

About an hour later into the night Alex heard someone laughing coldly at the end of the cube. She turned her head slightly to see who it was. When she saw Carlin standing there she pulled Piper closer to her protectively.

"Aww, look at you two acting all sweet." She spat quietly. "But you can't be with blondie twenty four/seven. She wanted it as badly as I did- and sooner or later I'll get what I want-"

"Was I not clear enough earlier?" Alex hissed. "You don't ever touch Piper again." Carlin smirked at her.

"Oh, I'm so scared." She replied sarcastically. "But little blondie isn't yours anymore, she's all mine."

"Piper loves me and I love her. Whatever shit happened between us we love each other and even if she wasn't with me you had no right trying what you did you sick freak. Stay away from me and more importantly stay away from Piper. Or next time Big Boo won't be able to stop me."

"Yeah, like you would have won that fight." Carlin said, chuckling softly. "But I'll humour you- for now. Sleep well love bugs. Make sure the big nasty guards don't find you or you'll get taken to SHU. Then poor little Piper would be left all alone, and we couldn't have that, could we?" Carlin finished darkly before walking back to her own cube. Alex turned and snuggled closer into the back of Piper.

"I will protect you, Pipes." She whispered softly. "I heart you, kid. I always will." Alex rested her head on top of Piper's and fell into a restless sleep of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bit of a confession to make…I only intended for this to be a oneshot, but I must have double clicked the completed button and undone it! Since it was my error I decided to make a second chapter :)._

Alex barely slept the rest of that night. Fears of both Carlin returning to try and frighten Piper and guards seeing her there and throwing her in the SHU (leaving Piper exposed) kept Alex on edge throughout the night. She knew she had to leave and get back to her own block before the guards came for wakeup call (Alex was incredibly grateful she knew all the lazy guards were on duty tonight). There were no clocks around to get an exact time, but judging by the gentle shimmer of light creeping in through the small windows Alex guessed it was around four or five o'clock- meaning that she didn't have long now. Reluctantly, she carefully slipped her arms out from around Piper and sat up on the bed. She reached across to the table and grabbed Piper's notebook and a pen. She decided she'd let her sleep and leave a note rather than wake her to tell her she had to go. If she woke her now Piper would just toss and turn in fear, and Alex couldn't stand the thought of Piper being afraid.

 _Sorry Pipes, but if they catch me here I'll end up in SHU, I stayed as long as I could. I'll get up straight away so I can shower first then I'll come meet you while you have yours. Red will watch over you until then. Remember, don't leave this note lying around._

 _I heart you._

Alex knew Piper would be especially nervous in the shower block, as that's where the attempt took place. Carlin had told Alex she couldn't be with "blondie" twenty four/seven, but she didn't know Alex. She would be with her as damn close to twenty four/seven as possible until she felt safe again. And when Alex couldn't be with her, she would make sure someone she trusted was- Red, Morello or Nicky. Alex gently kissed Piper's cheek before sneaking off to her own block to make sure she was there in time for wakeup.

Alex sat anxiously on her bed for the remaining hour before she was allowed to go and have her brief shower. As soon as Bennett called out that it was time to get up and that they had an hour before breakfast started Alex was up like a bullet and out of the door heading for the showers. She knew Piper would be awake now and reading her note. She knew she would be alone and scared and Alex couldn't stand it. She cleaned herself as quickly as humanly possible before vaguely drying her hair. She didn't even bother to do her makeup, she could do that while waiting for Piper. Alex then headed round to Piper's shower block. Sure enough she was standing hopping nervously from one to the other until she caught sight of Alex.

"You came." Piper said, the relief clear on her face. "I didn't know if you would. Alex, your hair is still damp. You'll get sick…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll have time to dry my hair and do my makeup while you shower. I know you'll be nervous about going in there but it's ok. I'll be right outside the cubicle." Piper felt so much gratitude for the woman standing in front of her. Piper wasn't sure she would be coping right now without her…but if it wasn't for Piper, Alex wouldn't be here in the first place. She didn't deserve her.

"Alex, listen…what I did to you, it was wrong. I know I'll never be able to make it up to you. I don't deserve your forgiveness let alone your love…"

"Well tough, you're getting it." Alex butted in. Slowly, Alex took both of Piper's hands. She was being really careful not to make any sudden movements, she was still very delicate right now. "You said it yourself- we're inevitable to each other. No matter what you do, I know I'll always come back to you. But we don't need to talk about this right now. Right now you need to shower because you stink." Alex gently teased. Piper smiled, but Alex could still see the fear in her eyes.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." She promised. "I'm not going to let her hurt you." Piper still felt apprehensive, but with Alex with her she knew that she could do this. So giving Alex's hand one final squeeze Piper turned and went into the shower block. True to her word, Alex stayed right behind her and got a mirror space right in front of the cubicle Piper was in. That was as she finished drying her hair and putting on her makeup she could keep an eye on who was coming in and out.

Ten minutes later Piper emerged from the cubicle, still looking edgy. Alex gave her a reassuring smile. "You always liked to doddle in the shower. I'm just glad I'm not the one paying the water bill." Piper rolled her eyes playfully at her.

"You didn't seem to mind so much when you were in the shower with me." She pointed out. Alex lowered her glasses and raised an eyebrow, it was good to see the old Piper back.

"Well aren't you two just adorable?" Came a cold, unfeeling voice. Piper felt all her insides tense up as Alex stepped defensively in front of her.

"I warned you already to stay away from us." She snarled at Carlin. "So unless you want to find your face smashed into that mirror I suggest you walk away." Carlin gave a pompous snort before looking Piper up and down.

"See you around, Chapman." She said seductively before walking away. Alex felt Piper shiver behind her. She turned and wrapped her arms around her.

"I promise you that you are safe." She said, voice filled with determination. "Pipes, she won't get anywhere near you again, I won't let her. I know that since I left Litchfield you tried to act like you didn't care, but I know that you do. I know that she scares you and that's ok, because she doesn't scare me, and as long as you're with me I won't let anybody scare you, alright?"

"Alright." Piper said quietly, her head resting against Alex's shoulder. Their relationship had always been a love/hate one. When they hated each other, they were truly vile to one and other. But when they loved each other, nobody could get between them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I was not expecting this level of praise for my little story (and by that I mean I haven't been told it sucks lol). Since people seem to like it I'm prepared to keep it going. I can't promise in rhythm or regularity with posting as I have various other commitments including my OUAT oneshot series. But, as long as people keep enjoy it, I'll keep writing :). For today, as requested, a little flashback chapter…_

Alex sat down with her lunch tray at her usual table, but when she sat down everyone else was acting particularly unusually.

"What?" Alex asked, amused. "Do I have food on my face? Has Crazy Eyes thrown more pie at me for stealing her ex-wife?" Nobody even gave a hint of a smile. "Alright, seriously, you're all freaking me out! What's going on?"

"Vause…didn't you hear about Chapman?" Nicky asked from opposite her. Alex felt her heart start racing. There was something wrong with Piper.

"No." She croaked. "Why? What's wrong with Piper?" Nicky, Morello and Big Boo all looked around uncomfortably. "Don't make me fucking ask again." Alex snapped. Nicky sighed, feeling the others' eyes shifting to her.

"Carlin tried to attack her." Nicky said quietly to avoid nosey ears. "But not like a normal attack. It was in their shower block…if Soso hadn't came in at the right time and distracted her Piper wouldn't have been able to push her off. Soso told me because, well frankly because she can't keep her mouth shut but she said it was because she was too scared of you to tell you so went with me instead. At least she had the brains to not tell a guard…Alex where are you going?" As Nicky finished telling her Alex stood up, but Boo quickly yanked her back down.

"Sit down." She hissed. "I know you want to find Piper, but she didn't come to lunch and you can't leave lunch till lunch is over. If you make a scene you'll end up in SHU and Piper won't have you at all. So sit your ass down for ten more minutes and keep your shit together." Alex knew she was right, but it didn't mean she had to like it. But as she sat back down so clocked onto someone else- Carlin. She was sitting there smugly. Far too smugly. Alex's hands balled into fists. _She_ had laid her hands on Piper. _She_ had terrified her Pipes. Boo nudged her hard in the shoulder. "That is not getting your shit together. You don't think we hate her now too? You know we have unspoken rules, and she just broke the big one. But there are ways of dealing with it. Going after her in broad daylight with a ton of witnesses, not the right way. Focus on Piper." Boo tried to warn her. But the small group could tell from the way Alex's gaze was now firmly set on Carlin that she wasn't listening to a word Boo said. She would get Piper's revenge.

Sure enough as soon as they were dismissed and Carlin got up Alex made a beeline to follow her.

"Aww shit." Nicky murmured. "Boo, go after her, would ya? She's going to mess this up."

"I'm on it." Boo grunted, getting up herself to hurry after Alex. But Boo didn't make it in time to stop Alex completely. Before Boo got to her Alex had grabbed Carlin by the scruff of the neck and hauled her into a storage cupboard.

"What the fuck?!" Carlin shrieked as Alex shoved her to the ground. She reached her arm out and connected with the side of Alex's face as Alex pounced down on her (luckily her glasses were sitting on top of her head). But in her rage with the adrenalin flowing through her Alex didn't even feel the punch.

"How does it feel?" Alex hissed, pinning Carlin to the ground. "Being trapped and alone? That's what you did to Piper and now you're going to pay for it you bitch." But before Alex could maul Carlin to death Boo quickly flung the door open and yanked her back out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Boo hissed. "Are you trying to get thrown in the SHU?"

"So that's what this is about." Carlin laughed as she got up. "You think Chapman is your girl? I was just having a little fun with her. But I wouldn't get too attached to blondie. I liked what I saw, and if I like 'em I get 'em. Understood Rocky?" Alex tried to go for Carlin again but Boo was too strong. Just then O'Neil came out from the cafeteria.

"What's going on here?" He asked sternly. None of the three gave an answer. He could tell from the redness at the side of Alex's face and the venom in her eyes that there had been some sort of fight, but he couldn't be assed with the paperwork- not today. Besides, he hadn't technically seen anything. "Fine, stay quiet. But if you're not all at your work assignments in two minutes I'm writing you all shots. Vause, I'm heading down near the laundry room, let me make sure you get there safely." Alex panicked. She couldn't go to work just now. She had to make sure Piper was alright.

"But, I need to…"

"What you need to do is get your ass to the laundry room- now." O'neil said, getting his pad ready to write the shot. Seeing it was pointless Alex's shoulders slumped in defeat as she trudged along the corridor beside him to the laundry room. She knew he'd be creeping around the door for a good few minutes to make sure she didn't sneak off, but as soon as Alex was sure he was gone she'd "take a bathroom break" and go see if Piper was in her cube. If she'd been caught and taken to electrical there would be nothing she could do until dinner, which killed Alex inside, but there was nothing she could do. All Alex knew was until she got Piper back in arms and knew she was alright she would not give a fuck about laundry. And she wasn't done with Carlin, but Boo was right, she had let her emotions get the better of her. Just like with Doggett when she locked her in the dryer she had to play the long game. And she didn't know how yet- but she would get back at that bitch. Nobody messed with her Piper.

 _Thanks for reading! If anyone has any suggestions for what they'd like to see happen in this story let me know :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, so here's how it's gonna work." Alex said quietly. The small group had huddled together for a secret meeting in the library. "Red's going to be with you during count time and the nights I can't be there. She'll also be able to walk you to the showers before I get there and if there's a rush for early shower times Red will be with you in the shower room. Nicky works with you, so should Carlin take it upon herself to visit your workshop or if you're sent out to fix something she'll go with you…"

"Alex, much as I appreciate my little guard, don't you think it's a bit much? I can take care of myself, I don't need a bodyguard twenty four seven." Piper responded. Alex sighed and took Piper's hand.

"I know you can, Pipes, but she clearly has it in for you and I don't want to take any risks."

"Not only that, but this about more than you, kid." Red added. "She has to be taught a lesson, like you did when you first came here. But hers is much more serious. She has to be taught what happens when you fuck with one of us." Red snarled. She had been here long enough to see what happened when inmates didn't keep to the unwritten rules. This could not go unpunished.

"Exactly." Alex said, happy for another reason that made Piper feel less embarrassed. "And I may have spoken to Gloria…and she may be pissed off enough to starve her out…"

"Alex!" Piper hissed. She loved her girlfriend but this seemed to be going too far. "I don't want everyone knowing. It's prison, you can't let people think you're weak." Alex ignored Piper's obvious anger and pulled her over into a comforting hug. She gently kissed the top of Piper's head.

"Nobody thinks you're weak." She mumbled into the blond hair.

"But even so," Piper sighed, gently pushing Alex off. "Let's try and lay off the bodyguard routine. It'll just draw attention to me. Besides, having bodyguards is no fun when it's not you." Piper added with a mischievous grin. Alex cottoned on immediately and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Need me to frisk you to check if any bombs have been planted on you?" She asked, but without waiting for an answer she pulled Piper back over.

"We'll leave you two not lesbians to it." Nicky said, as she and Red got up. Alex and Piper just looked at each other and laughed like school children who'd been caught kissing behind the bike shed.

"It's good to see you returning to normal." Alex said, gently pushing some hair away from Piper's face before kissing her cheek. "I was worried about you. I still am. What you could have gone through…Pipes, I never want to risk that happening again. I know you think I'm going into overkill here trying to protect you and maybe I am…but it's my fault you're in this damn place so by extension it's my fault-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself Alex." Piper quickly interrupted her. She moved away from Alex's arms so she could look Alex right in the eyes. Now that she looked close enough she could see the guilt clouding over Alex's beautiful features. The way her skin was drawn and the dark circles under her eyes that told Piper she wasn't sleeping well either. The ways she looked at Piper like she had stabbed her in the back. "Alex, if I hadn't come to Litchfield I would never have gotten back with you. I would have never realised that I never really stopped loving you. Yeah, we suck at the whole relationship thing, but for all you're a pain in the ass sometimes you are damn hot Alex and I love you." Alex couldn't help but feel taken aback. She always did whenever Piper said she loved her. She just wanted to grab her and kiss her right in the middle of the library, but there were two reasons why she wouldn't. One: any guard could just walk in and they'd both get carted off to the SHU. Two: despite Piper's reassurances that she was fine, Alex still felt guilty. And part of that guilt stopped her from getting to touchy feely with Piper, just in case she was still frightened. That was part of the reason she had to take Carlin down. Alex felt like if she got revenge for Piper, their relationship could go back to normal. Well, as normal as they ever were. So instead Alex settled for pulling Piper back over to her and giving her another quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, kid." She whispered in Piper's ear.

"How much?" Piper teased, her hands slipping under Alex's top after a quick peak around the shelf of books to make sure there were no lingering eyes. Alex chuckled, but took Piper's hand away.

"Don't tempt me, Pipes. Later, ok? We're got count time in ten minutes and that's not enough time to show you how much properly." Alex justified herself. Piper huffed, but accepted that she wasn't going to get any right now. She was just happy they were back on track. She just hoped Alex didn't have too much in store for Carlin. Doggett only got her thrown in the SHU for a while and Alex nearly got herself thrown in beside her. Anything major could have them separated for a long time, and Piper wasn't sure she could be away from her anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

_It's tomorrow! Nuff said ;). Although just to be safe, please no spoilers! I'm at a wedding so I can't watch until Saturday :(_

Things were slowly getting back to normal. Well, as normal as things could get in prison. Piper begrudgingly accepted her "guard". Not that she noticed anyone watching her much, only when Carlin got that little bit too close for anyone's liking. Unfortunately after a week Gloria had been forced into feeding her again, otherwise she wouldn't be a problem at all anymore. She normally only pushed the limits when Alex was with Piper, deliberately teasing Piper's girlfriend. So it was no real surprise when she took a seat at an empty side of the table in the rec room where the couple were playing go fish.

"This looks like fun. Can I join in next game?" She asked cockily. Alex badly wanted to throw Carlin to the ground and beat the shit out of her like she deserved, but she knew that's exactly the kind of reaction Carlin was wanting, something to get her into serious trouble.

"Go fuck yourself, Carlin." Alex hissed. All Carlin did was snort derogatively.

"Well that's not very nice Vause is it? Besides, I'd rather fuck someone other than myself." Carlin's hand snaked under the table and squeezed not Piper's thigh- but Alex's. She had changed her target. Still, Alex didn't even look at her.

"Get your filthy, disease ridden hand off of me before I break it." She snarled. Carlin smirked at her.

"I could put it somewhere else if you'd rather…"

"Leave her alone." Piper demanded, jumping up and towering over Carlin. She had finally had enough. She would not allow Carlin to intimidate her, and she would certainly not allow her to violate Alex's space. "I'm tired of your shit Carlin. You caught me off guard in the shower room, that won't happen again. Now move along." Both Carlin and Alex were taken aback by Piper's boldness. Carlin could see that now wasn't the right time to mess with the couple, and that she would have to find a new tactic to get to them.

"Alright blondie, don't get your panties in a twist." Carlin said, getting up. "There's more than one way to skin a cat, remember that." Carlin said, with a little wink. She then left the couple alone in the room.

"Aww, my hero." Alex teased, batting her eyelashes at Piper. "But seriously, thanks for sticking up for me. I know it can't have been easy for you." Alex reached across the table and pecked Piper's cheek. "I'm sorry to have to cut our game short- especially since I was whooping your ass- but I need to wash off whatever diseases she's carrying so I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Maybe I should help make sure there are no traces of said diseases left? Wouldn't want you getting infected with anything." Piper said, a small smirk on her face. Alex took her glasses and raised them on top of her head.

"What a hero you are, Miss Chapman. Your help would be much appreciated, I just don't know how I'm going to repay you." Piper moved so close to Alex that the tall, raven haired woman could feel Piper's breath tickle her chin.

"Well I'm sure we can arrange something." Piper breathed against her ear. Alex gave her lover a coy smile before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure we will." She replied seductively. "And while we're in that shower, you can help me plot some long term revenge on that beast. Don't think that because you're over what she did I am."


	6. Chapter 6

_Well now that I've finished Season 3 I can commence writing again :). None of my friends have finished yet (they all have better will power than me) so if anyone has finished and wishes to discuss the series and hopes for season 4 feel free to PM me :P. Anyway, slight disclaimer for this chapter: I just wanted to have a little fun with this one without advancing the plot much (since a couple of people had asked for some fluff) so it's a direct continuation. I am not a lesbian myself so apologies if this comes across as incredibly inaccurate. Also, this chapter is_ _ **rated M**_ _to be safe :)._

Piper quickly peeked her head around the shower block to check that it was indeed empty, even on their day off from work it was rare to have people taking showers in the early hours of the afternoon. Once she was sure it was free she tugged on Alex's hand behind her and pulled her into the empty room. Giggling, the couple made their way into one of the empty cubicles and pulled the curtain shut over them. They had only made a quick stop off at their respective cubes to grab a towel and their flip flops before they had come straight to the shower block. Alex pulled at the bottom of Piper's top, ripping it off of her. The bra soon followed along with her trousers and underwear while Piper quickly disposed of Alex's clothes. Alex grinned, staring hungrily at Piper. She pushed Piper up against the back wall of the shower and bent down, kissing Piper like her life depended on it. While one hand found its way to Piper's breast and squeezed firmly the other fumbled around until it found the tap and turned the shower on. Piper screamed into the kiss. She pulled away quickly.

"Alex its freezing!" She complained. Alex just grinned wickedly back at her.

"I thought I was hot enough for you. But if you insist." Alex sighed, turning the heat up just a little so that the shower was now lukewarm. "We've not got much time, a guard will do a round of the showers eventually so we'd best be quick." Alex told her. Piper's hand drifted to the thigh that Carlin had squeezed.

"Well I'd better inspect this quickly then. She breathed against Alex's ear. She sunk to her knees slowly and planted a firm kiss against the spot. "Yeah, seems clean to me. But since I'm here anyway…" Alex groaned lightly as Piper kissed a small trail from the spot on Alex's thigh up to her centre. She used her hands to gently nudge Alex's feet slightly wider apart. Alex obliged and Piper began to tease her, slowly kissing her way closer.

"Oh Hell no." Alex complained. She wrapped her fist around Piper's hair and pulled her back to her feet. She slammed her back against the wall, nibbling at her earlobe. "Only one of us does the teasing around here." She whispered hoarsely, the way that always made Piper's stomach do backflips. Alex's hand pressed against Piper's firm stomach before she pulled away so just her fingertips were gently brushing against her skin. Her fingers glided downwards slowly. At the same time her other hand untangled from Piper's soaking hair and moved to one of her breasts, giving it a firm squeeze. Alex chuckled at the way it made Piper gasp. "I told you this shower didn't need to be hot." Alex murmured against her ear. The lukewarm water pounded down against their backs and Alex was right, any hotter would be uncomfortable given the circumstances. She leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with Piper. Her hand inching slowly closer and closer…

"Are you two not lesbians done in there? Only it's hard to focus on a shower when there's sex noises coming from the next cubicle, but thanks for the wank bank material." Alex rolled her eyes as she- reluctantly- pulled away from Piper.

"Boner killer!" She called out to Nicky as she shut off the water, much to Piper's disappointment. Alex smiled and gently pecked her cheek.

"I know we can't get quite so frisky in the bunks, but we can still snuggle, my little spoon." She said tenderly. "And while we're at it, we can talk about how we're going to take the bitch down a peg or two…" Piper covered Alex's mouth with one finger.

"Don't ruin the mood more than boner killer already has." She ordered before grabbing Alex's towel and throwing it at her and then grabbing her own. They quickly dried off, got changed and came out to Nicky grinning mischievously at them. The way both their chests still heaved, their red cheeks. They had clearly been having a good time. She would have felt bad for interrupting had this not been her last chance to shower before count today, and she'd worked up a sweat fixing one of the broken washers today. Alex winked at her before wrapping her arms around Piper.

"Sorry, we were just checking each other for lice." Alex said. "Had to be precise." Piper stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Ugh, just tell her we were fucking. It's less disgusting." Piper chuckled, dropping her arms from Piper's waist and entwining their fingers instead.

"Sorry, I'll remember that in future. Come on, I've missed my little spoon. Enjoy your shower Nickels, try not to think about us too much."

"No worries, that lice thing did kill it a little." Nicky admitted as Piper and Alex left, sneaking into Piper's cube. The couple settled into the familiar positions of Piper's back snuggled against Alex's front, with Alex pressing feather soft kisses against her lover's neck.

"I heart you." Alex whispered, pulling Piper just that little bit closer to her. "So much."

"I heart you too." Piper whispered back. "Even if it is just I love you for pussies." Alex laughed, kissing behind Piper's ear.

"I love it when you say pussies." Alex whispered. "Such a dirty word for such a proper young lady." She teased. Piper ignored her, just happy they were finally able to get close again. But that happy feeling was mixed with a sense of dread. Every time she and Alex got closer again, something always went wrong. It was for that reason that Alex was right, Carlin had to be taken down for what she had tried to do. In Piper's eyes, not for her own revenge, but for possibly damaging her relationship with Alex. She would be damned if they were ever split up again. They had come too far to be broken now.


End file.
